Time-of-flight image sensors are used for detecting distances in a variety of applications, such as robotics, video games, and mapping. Time-of-flight image sensors typically include readout circuits that process signals measured by a collector so that the signals may be used as input by a computing device. The signals are typically amplified by the readout circuit.